


Classically Awkward

by strawnilla



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, classy, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawnilla/pseuds/strawnilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to be classy again when you've forgotten how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classically Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> in which adventurer is a dork who is forever not going to be a first class man ever again

“Is it romantic if I take him to an unexplored ruin?”

Cheesecake stares at him incredulously.

“Absolutely  _not!_ ” she says, sounding incredibly offended and horrified. “Honestly, are ruins really the only thing on your mind?”

Adventurer crosses his arms and looks away with a pout, mumbling under his breath, “I think about Mint too…”

Cheesecake merely sighs. This is going to be harder than she thought it would. Why should she be surprised? This is Adventurer she’s dealing with. She should have expected this much from him.

“Listen, Mint still remembers his roots, unlike a certain someone here. So I’m sure he would appreciate something, you know, classy! With suits and ties, fancy silverware, and beautiful music.” She says, fixing the scarf around her in the meantime.

He squints at her before realization dawns on him. “…A candlelight dinner?”

“Perfect!”

“But, Cheesecake, that’s so–!”

“No buts!” she grasps him by his shoulders. “Do it for Mint.”

That’s all she needed to say to get him to listen.

When the assigned day and time comes, Adventurer is nervous as heck. How couldn’t he? When was the last time he  _looked_  at a suit and tie, let alone wear one?! Unbelievable. He cannot believe he is doing this.

_…for Mint._

That’s right. For Mint. He takes a deep breath. He can do this. Because Mint deserves so much better. Nothing will go wrong today. It is Mint’s birthday and he will do this right. Tonight, it is all about Mint Choco.

He checks his tie again in the mirror, and inwardly groans at his blond hair that was slicked back with gel. He looks like a dork. This is definitely going to be the last time he’s dressing up.

He hears a door open and then Mint’s voice echoing through the halls. “Adventurer…?”

It’s time.

He steps out of the room and into the hall and grins when Mint sees him. Mint looks surprised at the getup, his mouth opening as if he wants to say something but no words come out.

“Welcome home,” he says, his voice smooth and silky.

Mint smiles. The meaning of the situation seems to be coming to light for him. It’s not like Adventurer’s trying to be subtle about it anyway. He approaches the other, bows, and takes Mint’s hand in his, taking note again and again how Mint’s hand perfectly fit in his, how warm it is and how the years of playing the violin calloused the gentle fingers.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Mint laughs, and Adventurer swears it’s musical.

He brings a finger to his lips and grins. “You’ll see.”

He leads him to the living room of the apartment, and then towards the balcony. He left the sliding doors open earlier, so the cold night air is blowing in gently and the curtains are moving ever so slightly.

Pulling said curtains aside, they go through the doors and he can hear Mint gasp at the red velvet clothed table, the candles that are still alight  _thank God_ , and the perfectly arranged silverware that he studied for hours about on the Internet.

“Adventurer, this is…”

“Dinner for two? Right this way, sir.”

Mint looks astounded and he feels nervous again but he kicks down that nervousness because if he can fight scorpions and strangles snakes, he can do this. He leads Mint to one end of the table and pulls out the chair, settling Mint in before he sits on the other side.

They look at each other and the ends of Mint’s lips curl. He smiles too. With a tilted head, he asks, “Would the guest of honour like a glass of wine?”

The night continues on after that. He becomes the servant and the date and even the chef, and he surprisingly manages to do all three of them well. They talk about their day, with soft classical music– _Nocturne in B flat, Paderewski_ , Mint’s favourite–playing in the background from the radio. And it’s been so long since he’s seen Mint in his element of the high class.

He looks so natural here, with the stars behind him and the night breeze ruffling his hair. Adventurer sighs from the beauty of it.

“Thank you Adventurer, for the lovely evening.” Mint says, shaking him out of his daydream.

He puts on his best charming smile, to say that it was no big deal.  _Anything for you._

He notices Mint is blushing and he realizes he’s said the last part out loud. It’s not like he intends to take it back. He’ll never take it back. He will do anything for Mint and that is a fact he can proudly walk on.

He is about to wrap the dinner up when Mint stands and returns to the apartment. Adventurer watches after him in curiosity, and it’s not long before Mint comes back, holding what he believes to be his hat.

“Mint?”

The man looks into his eyes and smiles cheekily. “The night was lovely, Adventurer, and I loved it,” he places the hat on Adventurer’s head. “But I really think I like this side of you better.”

Adventurer blushes. He takes off his hat to get it out of the way, and leans in to capture Mint in a kiss. He can feel Mint freeze in surprise but quickly relax as they wrap their arms around each other.

He laughs into the kiss, because no matter what he does, Mint always somehow manages to win in the end.


End file.
